1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fabric folding machines which are particularly suitable for folding rectangular pieces of fabric of small dimensions, for example pillowcases, hand towels, bidet towels and table napkins. The machine is adapted to fold the fabric twice in the longitudinal direction and twice in the transverse direction, i.e. in the so-called "French" manner.
2. Prior Art
Present-day machines carry out "French" folding without it being possible to rapidly change the fabric format or relative position of the folds.
A prior art machine, which receives the fabric from an ironer, substantially comprises: a structure with slide surfaces for the fabric; multiple-belt conveying means for feeding, halting and further feeding the fabric; suction apertures in said structure for retaining the fabric during the folding operations; two longitudinal blades hinged to the outside of said suction assembly parallel to the fabric feed direction in order to effect the longitudinal folding of the fabric; and, within said suction structure, comb-like blades hinged perpendicularly to the fabric feed direction and turnable in opposite directions in order to effect the transverse folding by acting in the interspaces between the conveyor belts. The machine also comprises means for sequentially operating said blades and halting and positioning means for the extended fabric to be folded. In this machine one comb-like blade is provided adjacent to the fabric inlet, as well as two suitably positioned blades, which are more distant from the inlet and are hinged along two spaced-apart axes, the one or the other being operated according to the format of the fabric to be folded and the method of folding. The longitudinal blades are at a fixed distance apart.